


Where Tony regrets his life decisions

by PrismicGalaxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Peter Parker, Burns, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Dessert & Sweets, Destruction, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Infinity Gauntlet, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Milk And Cookies, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Presumed Dead, Protective Loki (Marvel), Sad Peter Parker, Scars, Soul Stone (Marvel), Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Weapons of Mass Destruction, Whipping, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismicGalaxy/pseuds/PrismicGalaxy
Summary: Loki and Peter should have never met. But, unluckily for Tony, they did.Peter and Loki shenanigans. This is not Peter x Loki bc Loki, in human years, is like in his early 20s, and Peter is 17 in this fic.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Where Tony regrets his life decisions

Peter walks into the kitchen rubbing his eyes when he sees a woman with long black hair and green eyes lounging on a stool, reading a book. Well, lounging as much as one could lounge on a barstool. He blinks and waves his hand in front of his face. 

"Umm...." He doesn't know what to say. 

The lady doesnt look up, her eyes stay glued to the book in her hands.

"Who are you?" Peter asks. The lady does look up at him and smirks.

"Why Loki of course." She says. Peter blinks at this.

_Maybe I'm hallucinating_

"So, why are you a girl?" He says, if he's hallucinating, at least it isnt a terrible one, like watching his friends die.

"Because that's how I felt today." With that, she buries her nose back into her book.

"Oh, cool." Peter says, deciding that he can care a little more about Loki coming out after he has breakfast. He doesn't notice the small, rare smile on Loki's face.

___

Loki looks up when she hears someone enter the kitchen. Peter startles from where he's sitting next to her and Loki dissipates her magic. She sees Tony looking at her open mouthed.

"Uh... Who are you, and what are you doing with Peter?" Peter looks at Tony and back at Loki.

"That's Loki, Mr Stark." He pipes up. Tony glares at him.

"i told you not to call me Mr Stark and that is _not_ Loki." He says while reaching for the coffee pot.

"Yes I am." She says simply, before magicking her book back into her hands. She reads her book, aware of Tony's scrutinizing eyes.

"Ok then." With that said, Tony shrugs and chugs a mug of coffee before brewing more. He offers some to Loki, snatching it away before Peter can grab it.

"loki, you want some?" Loki wrinkles her nose.

"I don't know how you can stand that stuff, I myself prefer tea." She says while making the coffee disappear.

"And that stuff is like your illegal human drugs, it's horrible for your health if you drink to much." She then makes the coffee pot disappear from Tony's hands who glares at her.

"How dare you insult the magic drink that is coffee."

Peter buts in at this point.

"I prefer milk." Tony blinks at him.

"Of course you do." Tony remarks. Peter glares at him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He says. Tony smirks at him and ruffles his hair.

"Nothing Underoos." 

___

"Why is Loki a girl?" Clint asks Tony.

"I don't know, why does Loki exist, no one knows." Tony snarks. Loki and Clint glare at him before Loki waves his hand and suddenly, snakes are slithering in Tony's hair. Tony screams and jumps around.

"MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR, LOKI WHAT THE F-!" But we'll never know what he was about to say because Steve pokes his head in the room.

"LANGUAGE." He yells, before walking off. 

"It's like he has a built in no no word sensor." Peter laughs.

"Loki, take those snakes out of Tony's hair, Tony, don't be rude otherwise stuff like this will keep happening, Loki is the _Goddess_ of Mischief." Pepper rolls her eyes. Internally, Loki smiles at Pepper's deliberate use of the word 'Goddess'. Externally, she just makes the snakes disappear and sips her tea.

Tony grumbles something about stupid goddesses of mischief and Loki stares at him coldly, watching him grow steadily uneasy.

"What?!" He shouts. Loki goes back to sipping her tea after giving Tony a short answer.

"Stupid goddesses of mischief can also hear better then you miserable worms."


End file.
